


Bind to

by KiKireiYuki



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKireiYuki/pseuds/KiKireiYuki
Summary: Public Malec kiss right before the battle seen through Alec eyesEnjoy





	Bind to

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm sure there gonna be a lot. English is not my first language and I kind of do this as a practise. So feel free to correct me in the comments or write to me directly. I'm also looking for a Beta-tester for my writing if somebody is interested.

 

* * *

 

Everyone was preparing for the battle against Valentine and his army.Including Alec. Dressed in a full Shadowhunter armor, he had only that one thought in his head. Find Magnus, which in theory should not be difficult. When he saw the warlock a few days earlier in a square surrounded by demons, he had no problem recognizing him despite the distance. He remembered the promise he made to him, which he was determined to keep…

Actually, no. With all his heart Alec desired to keep his promise, and the truth was that here and now could be his last chance to do so.

A familiar flash caught his eye, attracting his attention to a tall man talking to people he didn’t recognize.

“Magnus” he said to himself, feeling a wave of warmth flood him.

He rushed through the crowd. His eyes fixed on the slim silhouette, unconsciously holding his breath while feeling the panic rising in his chest, painfully squeezing his insides. His heart was pounding like a gigantic bell and it sounded like that in his ears. With the sound of blood flowing in his veins, he seemed to drown out the noise that prevailed in the hall.

_First the rune,_ he thought. _Then I will do it. I’m really gonna do it. Here and now. I won’t panic. I can handle it._

He pulled out his stele and gripped it as hard as he could, fearing that he might actually drop. His free hand trembled slightly as he placed it on the shoulder of the warlock standing with his back to him. Magnus slowly turned away from the accompanying downworlders and looked at Alec with such a surprise that Alec had never seen him before. It was warm and full of positive energy. Similar to the look he gave him on the day when Alec first came alone to his loft.

And suddenly everything went quiet. All Alec’s nerves disappeared. The unbearable throbbing in the ears long forgotten, the air returned to his lungs. It was like returning home, to his own safe place.

“Alexander” he heard his name spoken in a voice, as if Magnus didn’t expect Alec to come to him. It hurt him but at the same time assured him in the correctness of what he was doing.

“Would you like to be my partner?” Alec asked without hesitation.

Hearing this suddenly Magnus's face brightened up with a smile, but a second later all the inner glow disappeared, and his smile became slightly forced. Without a hint of joy.

“Of course, if you want it” Alec received as the response with a hint of sadness.

Magnus stretched out his hand and pulled back layers of material. Without hesitation offering his naked skin of his forearm to the Shadowhunter. Alec looked around the room. He was aware of what thoughts it must have caused in Magnus's head. _He looks for his parents, he certainly wants to make sure that they don’t see us. He still don’t want other hunters to know about us._ However it was quite the opposite.

Alec reached for the offered hand and pulled Magnus to the edge of the crowd gathering in the middle of the hall. He chose a place where they were perfectly visible to those who were most important to him. He then raised his long awaiting stele to draw the rune and applied it to the dark, velvety smooth skin, which he loved so much. He felt how strong muscles tense and relaxed under his fingers every time he made another line. All the time, while he scrupulously carried the mark, Magnus did not say a word. He only stared at Alec with his curious, yellow-green eyes that could easily hypnotize the him. When Alec finally finished, he looked deeply into those beloved iris and pulled their owner close to himself. Well at least as close as he could with the weapons hanging around him.

And he kissed him.

He kissed him strong and with all the feelings that he had, feeling the familiar taste of the warlock on his lips while Magnus stood motionless in his arms for several long seconds. There were noises of disapproval around them. Whispers, among which Alec could only catch single words but as sharp as blades of swords. They were full of criticism, insults, things he was so afraid of hearing from the lips of his own family. Those one, however, was too far away to even guess what words they are whispering among themselves. The very thought of his parents reaction caused him to tighten his eyelids. Like a small child who thinks to be invisible if just covers their eyes.

Pair of warm, masculine hands landed on Alec neck. Long fingers sinking into his long black hair. A pleasant thrill passed throu him along the spine as they slid down his neck and their owner's mouth deepened the kiss by introducing Alec to a whole new level of pleasure. Then the strong hands slipped down even further and he suddenly felt Magnus grab his waist and pull him closer, removing the small distance between them. The movements of his lips and tongue were fluid, full of longing, passion and adoration. Intense enough for knees to bend under Alec, and yet it was still within the thin limits of the decency of the public kiss. Even when Magnus's lips broke away from Alec, their bodies remained in the same position, refusing separation from each other. The Shadowhunter found it hard to catch his breath watching the warlock’s face, which was shining, but this time not from the glitter. The light was coming from Magnus’s honest, wide smile and his love filled cat eyes whitch was staring at the blush that appeared on his (now official) boyfriend’s face.

“That was surprising, my Dear" Magnus said after a long moment, ignoring the comments that the people nearby were throwing stealthily among themselves. Alexander on the other hand didn’t seem to hear the comments at all. His blue eyes shone with the relief of getting rid of the weight of the mystery that he had been carrying for so long. They were so beautiful and looking only at Magnus, as if they were alone in the whole universe.

For several long-awaited seconds, everything was so perfect and when Magnus thought there was nothing that could change it, Alec surprised him again.

“Magnus” the boy spoke softly his name, while looking at him tenderly in the eye and taking him by hands. There was a briefly hesitation, then a big, gentle smile and finally Alec whispered right into Magnus's ear so quietly that only he could hear him.

“I love you Magnus.”


End file.
